When a user accesses an electronic computing device, such as a server computer, and the electronic computing includes sensitive or personal information, the user typically needs to be authenticated before gaining access to the electronic computing device. Authentication comprises verifying an identity of the user and, based on the identity of the user, determining whether the user is permitted to access the electronic computing device.
A common method of user authentication is for the user to enter a user identifier (user ID) and a password. However, entering a user ID and a password on an electronic computing device can be cumbersome and prone to typographical and other errors. Further, such user identifiers and passwords can be compromised if not safeguarded properly.